Tribulations
by LazyChappy
Summary: Recueil de ficlets sur Ichigo/Rukia. 4. Lapin III : "La voix du jeune homme était calme. Bien trop calme. Et cet enfoiré de Renji l'avait abandonnée, prétextant devoir faire des courses à la supérette. Quand elle le tiendrait, celui-là, elle lui ferait payer cher le prix de sa lâcheté !"
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir, voici mon premier drabble BLEACH.

J'hésite à publier d'autres drabbles - ça deviendrait donc un recueil - ou à laisser ce texte tel quel. Dans le cas du recueil, j'essayerais de varier entre textes tristes (grande spécialiste, mdr) et p'tit truc tout fluffy. Enfin, j'ai peur d'entrer dans le OOC donc je ne sais vraiment pas.

Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire.

En espérant que ça vous plaira,

LazyChappy.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que-, l'homme, paralysé d'effroi, ne parvint pas à achever sa phrase. »

Ichigo se figea sur place. Il déglutit, n'osant pas tourner la tête, et relâcha brusquement l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur les poignets de sa comparse. Celle-ci, rouge de honte, plaqua ses mains sur son visage cramoisi. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui.

Les neurones du shinigami remplaçant s'activèrent soudainement. Son instinct de survie lui inculqua de fuir. Ichigo se redressa et quittant sa posture à califourchon sur Rukia, il se mit à calculer la distance qui le séparait de la fenêtre.

Elle était loin... Bien trop loin. Et fermée, qui plus est. Il n'aurait jamais assez de temps pour s'en approcher ET l'ouvrir !

Quoique...

Peut-être pourrait-il passer à travers ? Qui sait, avec un peu d'élan...

...

_Putain._

Le lycéen au quotidien presque normal en était maintenant sûr, il était maudit ; il avait fait installer des vitres blindées pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. Son père allait lui payer ! Oh ça oui, ce vieil homme sénile regretterait de lui avoir fait subir ses réveils « _made in Kurosaki_ » pendant des années – à condition, bien sûr, que l'on puisse associer le sens du mot _réveil_ à un _highkick_ accompagné d'un tonitruant « _Good morning, Ichigooooooooooooo !_ »

Ichigo secoua la tête afin de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Il s'égarait et ne devait se consacrer à une chose : sa propre survie.

Mis à part la fenêtre, quelle option lui restait-il ?

Il soupira pour se donner courage, osant enfin poser son regard noisette sur son futur assaillant. Littéralement pétrifié dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'homme aux longs cheveux sombres contrecarrait toute tentative de fuite par celle-ci. Un nouveau juron s'échappa des lèvres du shinigami remplaçant lorsqu'il vit, impuissant, Zangetsu reposer aux pieds du capitaine de la sixième division.

Byakuya Kuchiki était-il magicien ? Ichigo, lui, en était maintenant certain. Si le Kuchiki était resté figé pendant près de cinq minutes, il ne lui avait pourtant fallu qu'une demi-seconde pour enjamber le zanpakuto du rouquin et dégainer le sien.

« B-Byakuya, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

Rukia, le visage toujours caché entre ses mains, ouvrit grand les yeux. Pourquoi cet idiot n'avait-il pas fuit ? Ce mensonge éhonté ne parviendrait jamais à le convaincre. Après tout, il s'agissait de son frère ! Et dieu sait qu'un vulgaire paysan ne faisait pas le poids contre le grand Kuchiki Byakuya !

La sentence tomba. Froide et irrévocable.

« Chire, Senbonzakura. »


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles (ils ?) m'ont fait vraiment plaisir, et me voici pour le second drabble de la série. Il n'y a qu'un fond d'IchiRuki cette fois-ci et c'est assez riche en sous-entendus.. ^_^ J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Senjumaru Shutara alors j'ai souhaité l'intégrer dedans. Pour la connaître, il faut avoir suivi les derniers scans. Et pour bien comprendre ce drabble, j'imagine qu'il faut avoir lu le chapitre de la fameuse épopée de Rukia et de Renji "chez elle." Donc voilà, pardon pour le gros spoil !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« P-pardon ? »

La shinigami aux yeux fardés de noir soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils aient toujours cette même réaction ? C'en devenait presque lassant, à la longue. D'un mouvement fluide, elle se leva, dominant le lycéen de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu m'as très bien compris. Retire le fundoshi, _sa voix était calme, posée._

- V-Vous devez simplement effectuer des mesures, non ? Ça ne devrait rien changer... »

Encore et toujours ce même refrain. Ça y est, elle était en harassée. Shutara analysa brièvement le jeune homme qui se tendait devant elle ; grand, bien bâti, un visage plutôt carré et assez agréable au regard. L'ombre au tableau ? Il y en avait malheureusement plusieurs : pour commencer, il était roux ; ensuite, les rougeurs affublant les pommettes du garçon n'indiquait qu'une chose ; sa gêne. Autrement dit, elle pouvait évaluer le taux de chance qu'il avait d'être encore vierge à plus de quatre-vingt-quinze pourcents. Le risque qu'il soit frigide, de surcroît ? Supérieur à soixante-cinq. En d'autres termes, elle avait devant elle un simple adolescent qu'il serait drôle de tourmenter.

« Kurosaki Ichigo..., _le jeune homme, la face toujours rouge carmin, déglutit_, Penser intéresser de façon purement physique un membre de la garde royale.. Ne te trouves-tu pas un peu trop présomptueux ?

- C-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

Senjumaru Shutara sourit. Il avait totalement mordu à l'hameçon. Posant un doigt inquisiteur sur ses lèvres, elle prit une expression faussement étonnée.

« Oh, _elle retint de justesse un rictus lorsqu'il frémit en sentant ses bras artificiels se positionner autour de lui,_ et bien dans ce cas, je ne vois pas de problème.

- C-C'est simplement gênant !, _Ichigo était en pleine panique_.

- Ah. Et pourquoi donc ?

- J-je serai...

- Complètement nu, en effet, _la teinte vermeille de ses joues en était à son paroxysme_, j'avoue cependant ne pas voir ce qu'il y a de troublant à cela... A moins bien sûr, que tu ne tiennes à ce que j'en fasse de même ? »

Intéressant, nota mentalement la shinigami. Il semblerait que chez l'adolescent en pleine ébullition hormonale, un rougissement intempestif puisse donner lieu à une couleur étrangement violacée. Senjumaru soupira, bien que cet individu ne l'amuse fortement, elle n'avait pas que ça à faire.

« Kurosaki Ichigo. Je t'accorde maintenant de trente secondes, passé ce délai, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te le retirer moi-même. »

Ichigo avait blêmit, puis s'était finalement exécuté.

« Oh. Je crois comprendre maintenant la raison de ta gêne. »

Le shinigami remplaçant, au comble de l'humiliation, ne répondit pas, ce qui amusa d'autant plus son bourreau. Les bras squelettiques prirent d'eux-mêmes les mesures de l'adolescent, laissant à leur propriétaire tout le loisir d'observer son cobaye.

« Kurosaki Ichigo, quel âge as-tu, exactement ?

- Hein ?, _le roux parut décontenancé de cette question_, dix-sept ans.

- Oh. Je vois. Cela ne doit probablement être qu'un simple retard de puberté. »

Oh. Et le voilà qui rougissait de plus bel. Quel sujet d'étude passionnant.

« Dix-sept ans... Soit approximativement, cent trente-cinq ans de moins que Kuchiki Rukia. »

Shutara ne put réprimer un rictus lorsqu'elle vit le garçon blanchir à nouveau. C'était tellement amusant.

« Kuchiki Rukia. Aller jusqu'à risquer ta vie pour la sauver d'une mort quasi-certaine, j'avoue avoir été agréablement étonnée. Un acte aussi brave et chevaleresque... Je me demande qu'elle a été la compensation. »

Ichigo sentit ses joues le brûler à nouveau.

« Cent trente-cinq ans de différence, ce n'est pas rien tout de même. Oh. Mais j'y pense, cela ne fait-il pas de toi un sujet atteint de nécrophilie chronique ? Quoique. Dix-sept ans, c'est bien trop jeune pour le savoir. J'imagine que cela peut aussi être une sorte d'expérience. »

Oh. Il n'y eut aucune réaction cette fois-ci.

« En parlant d'expérience, j'imagine que je devrais revoir mes estimations à la baisse... Je dirai, quatre-vingt pourcents pour le premier. Quant à la frigidité ? Mh, elle fit mine de réfléchir, se délectant de l'expression d'embarras peinte sur le visage du lycéen. Trente pourcents, grand maximum. Je me demande si...-

- Vos bras ont fini de prendre mes mesures, la coupa-t-il brusquement, j'imagine que je peux donc me rhabiller.

- Mh ? Oh. Oui, bien sûr. »

La shinigami soupira, ne trouvant plus aucun intérêt à le titiller ainsi. Ichigo, soulagé, s'autorisa un soupir de confort.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, Kurosaki Ichigo, faire de si grosses histoires pour une chose aussi petite, c'est à croire que tu ignores que mon temps est précieux. »

Senjumaru sourit une dernière fois ; elle n'avait pu résister à lui glisser un ultime remarque acerbe.

* * *

C'est avec un grand soulagement qu'Ichigo quitta le palais de la gardienne du tissage. Une main compatissante vint se poser sur son épaule. Levant la tête, il croisa le regard vide de Renji. Ils n'eurent besoin d'aucun mot pour se comprendre.

« Cette femme..., _maugréa le vice-capitaine de la sixième division_, elle est encore pire que Kurotsuchi. »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaître Rukia qui marchait vers eux d'un pas serein. Elle parut surprise des expressions de stupeur figées sur les visages de ses amis.

« D-déja ?, _s'enquirent-ils à l'unisson_.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- C-C'est juste que, _bégaya Renji_, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. »

Les fins sourcils de Rukia se froncèrent.

« Juste le temps de prendre mes mesures, oui.

- Rukia !, _cette fois-ci, c'était Ichigo qui s'était jeté à l'eau._ Ça ne t'a pas fait bizarre... ?

- Et bien pour être honnête, ses bras m'ont surprise. Mais j'imagine que ça m'aurait fait d'autant plus étrange s'ils avaient touché ma peau. D'ailleurs, elle n'a cessé de murmurer des choses étranges : vingt-cinq, trente, quinze pourcents... Je me demande à quoi cela correspond. »

Renji blanchit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tandis qu'Ichigo s'empourpra à nouveau.

« T-tu veux dire que tu n'as même pas eu à ôter ton uniforme ? »

Leur hurlement de désespoir résonna jusqu'au tréfonds du Seireitei.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir ! Ce texte était à l'origine bien plus long - 3000 mots, j'ai décidé de le couper afin de rester, un minimum, dans l'aspect des textes "courts" - bref, ce texte marque le début d'une petite série d'histoires sur les lapins. Le texte suivant est un drabble complémentaire, et le dernier sera posté bientôt. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Hé Rukia, tu n'aurais pas vu ma- »

La shinigami sursauta, prise par surprise, et manqua de lâcher ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Reconnaissant la voix de son ami, elle eut vite fait de se reprendre en lui lançant une œillade assassine.

" Idiot, _elle fronça les sourcils, honteuse de s'être fait prendre ainsi_, ne me surprend plus de la sorte !

- ... casquette, _acheva-t-il_, _enfin_. »

Ledit objet était entre les mains de la brune qui, de l'autre, agitait frénétiquement un étrange accessoire semblant être constitué de bois. Ichigo cligna des yeux, comme pour s'assurer de la vivacité de la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre son manège des plus étranges. Rukia prit une profonde inspiration, énuméra les nombres de un à trois puis, se tourna à nouveau vers Ichigo. Une veine palpant était visible sur son front.

« Qui a-t-il ? Arrête de me fixer ainsi ! »

Les prunelles noisettes du shinigami remplaçant se posèrent simultanément sur l'instrument boisé et elle. Il prit une profonde respiration et se lança, la bombardant de questions.

« Qu'est-ce que ce truc ? Qu'es-tu en train de faire ? Pourquoi suis-je le seul à trouver ça bizarre ? Et surtout, pourquoi MA casquette ?! »

Rukia ne répondit rien sur le moment, laissant simplement ses joues s'empourprer.

Minute.

Ichigo fut brusquement pris de panique.

C'était quoi, cette réaction ?! Rukia Kuchiki, comme tous bons Kuchiki se respectant, ne rougissait pas. Il lui arrivait, certes, d'éprouver de la gêne et encore, la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, cette idiote s'était mis à le tabasser. Et puis... Putain, étaient-ce bien des étoiles qu'elle avait dans les yeux ?!

« Ne me dis pas que ça à un rapport avec Byakuya..., _il haussa un sourcil._

- Nii-sama ?, _Rukia parut surprise_, _tout astre ayant définitivement déserté de ses yeux violets. Elle secoua vivement la tête._ C'est juste qu'hier, dans ta boîte à images animées...-

- Télévision, à _peine Ichigo l'eut-il corrigé qu'il le regretta amèrement._ Et un coup de pied dans les côtes, un !

- Je disais donc qu'il y avait un homme incroyable ! A l'aide de ces deux choses et en faisant ça, _elle mima un geste_, il a fait sortir un lapin de son chapeau. »

Ichigo demeura silencieux quelques instants. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Hochant la tête machinalement, le jeune roux se dit que sa naïveté la rendait presque mignonne. Et si l'on oubliait le fait qu'elle vienne de lui fêler une côte, elle en devenait même adorable.

« Bon, je crois avoir compris pour la casquette. Explique pour le reste.

- Et bien.., _de la fierté se lisait à présent sur son visage_, j'en ai parlé à Urahara, et, à force de négocier, il m'a fait un rabais sur cette baguette magique tout en me donnant, au vu du rang de Nii-sama, une incantation ! »

La jeune fille centenaire souriait, heureuse et innocente. Ichigo se sentit mal pour elle : le marchand l'avait bien roulée. On voyait d'ici que ce n'était qu'un vulgaire bout de bois.

« Et bien, je suis curieux de voir ce que ça va donner. »

Non sans mal, Ichigo parvint à réprimer un fou rire. Il n'aurait pour rien au monde rater ça.

Rukia ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Le suspense était à son paroxysme.

« ChapiChapo palapo ! »

Qu'est-ce...- ?

« ChapoChapi palapi ! »

Il n'avait pas osé lui dire ça ?

« Dididida DaLaDaDa ! »

Et puis, bordel, elle n'était pas crédule à ce point.

...

Si ?

Ichigo craqua, éclatant d'un rire franc. Ce n'était pas contre elle, mais la voir exécuter quelque chose de si ridicule avec un tel sérieux, c'était simplement épique. La shinigami, elle, sentit ses joues brûler. Pour une raison inconnue, elle avait failli. Et cet affreux paysan roux osait se moquer d'elle.

« Arrête de rire, misérable gueux !, _hurla Rukia, le visage rougi, tout en dégainant son sabre._ »

Elle fit mouche : Ichigo se calma instantanément.

« Calme, Rukia ! C'était pas méchant, mais franchement, avoue que tu étais complétement ridicu-

- C'est de ta faute, sot !, _le coupa-t-elle en pointant son index sur ton torse - ô combien musclé._

- Q-quoi ? »

Il tombait des nues. Pourquoi le ramenait-elle, lui, dans cette histoire ?

« Tu dégages de mauvaises ondes, imbécile ! Tu fais fuir tous mes lapins ! »

Les sourcils roux du jeune homme se froncèrent. Il sentit ses poings se contracter, se faisant violence pour ne pas lui asséner un coup. Qui était l'enfoiré ayant décrété qu'on ne devait pas frapper les femmes ? Quoique. Cette demi-portion méritait-elle seulement le fait d'être considérée en tant que telle ? Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par un bruit sourd ; Rukia, maintenant shinigami, avait ouvert la fenêtre.

« Je retourne à la SoulSociety, là-bas au moins, l'atmosphère est pure !, ne laissant pas le temps à son compagnon de répliquer, la jeune femme disparut. »


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici le second texte de la petite série ! Je le préfère au premier, mais bon. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tu es si doux !

- Ne l'écoute pas, _Honey_, tu l'es bien plus ! »

Ichigo se figea. Ces voix, il pourrait les reconnaître entre toutes : elles appartenaient à Rukia et à Renji. Plusieurs questions s'insufflèrent dans l'esprit du shinigami remplaçant. Que faisaient-ils chez lui ? Le magasin d'Urahara était assez grand pour les accueillir, non ? Bon. Cela faisait longtemps que Rukia s'était définitivement incrustée chez lui, il pouvait donc la tolérer. Mais Renji ? Et c'était quoi, ce "_Honey_" ?!

« _Cara mia _! Tu es si..., _la voix de Renji était empreinte d'une douceur inhabituelle._

- Renji !, _s'offusqua brusquement Rukia_, que crois-tu faire ?

- J-j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude.

- Sois plus doux !

- C-comme ça ?

- Moins rigide ! Et Pour l'amour du ciel, détends-toi, Renji !

- J-je m'y prends si mal que ça ?

- Oui ! Enfin non. J-je ne sais pas ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois en vrai.

- Sérieux ?, _Renji parut surpris_, je pensais que tu avais plus d'expérience. Tu en parles tellement souvent que... »

Ichigo arqua un sourcil. Puis l'autre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, horrifiés. Le visage de l'adolescent était passé du blanc ou rouge. Il devait avoir l'esprit mal placé, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Rukia. Et. Renji.

Non. Ca ne collait pas. Ils étaient de simples amis d'enfance : il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux. Pourtant, Ichigo avait toujours eu la désagréable impression que Renji ne demandait qu'à en avoir bien plus. De toute manière, ils étaient bien trop proches. Et puis, si Rukia ne s'en était pas rendu compte, Renji, lui, s'en doutait ! Rien qu'à voir la manière dont Renji les regardait tous les deux...

Merde à la fin ! Ichigo était chez lui. Il n'avait pas à se sentir gêné d'entre dans sa propre chambre et ce, quoiqu'il puisse y trouver. D'un geste sec, le lycéen ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec... une ribambelle de lapins.

« Oh, Ichigo !, _Rukia, assise sur son lit, le gratifia d'un grand sourire._

- Ichigo, ce n'est pas trop tôt !, Renji se tourna vers lui, une boule de poil blanche dans les bras. »

Le Kurosaki sentit sa mâchoire s'écraser sur le sol. Bon, voyons le bon côté de la chose : la relation entre Rukia et Renji était destinée à rester purement amicale. Les mauvais ? D'une, il venait de découvrir sa perversité, sa paranoïa, son voyeurisme et ses pulsions meurtrières. Et de deux ; QU'EST-CE QUE FOUTAIENT CES LAPINS ICI ?

« Rukia... »

La jeune fille sursauta. Ses pupilles améthystes se posèrent sur Renji, en quête d'aide. Celui-ci détourna le regard, retournant câliner son lapin.

_Lâche. _

_Il allait lui payer. _

Mais pour le moment, elle avait mieux à faire : justifier la présence de ces adorables petites bêtes. Elle songea un instant à prétendre que cela faisait parti d'une quelconque mission. Qui sait, ces mignons petits lapins pouvaient très bien être des êtres de rangs supérieurs ! Tels que la réincarnation de seigneurs ancestraux, ou mieux ; des animaux de compagnie appartenant à la haute noblesse du Seireitei. Les Shinhoui vénéraient les chats, les Kuchiki appréciaient la sérénité des carpes coï... Rien n'empêchait les Kyoraku d'en être de fervents admirateurs !

Un simple coup d'oeil jeté au roux lui suffit à abandonner cette idée.

Il était furax.

« Ichigo, te souviens-tu du tour de passe-passe que l'on m'avait enseigné ?,_ le lycéen eut un rictus._

- Tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire croire que tu as miraculeusement réussi ? Que par le plus grand des hasards, les ondes_ si pures_ de la SoulSociety ont fait dysfonctionner ta magie... Et que donc, dix lapins sont apparus d'un seul coup. »

Donc, il s'en souvenait bien. Rukia choisit, pour sa propre survie, ainsi que celle de ses chéris, de ne pas relever le ton plus que sarcastique employé par le roux.

« Ce n'est pas exactement ça... Nii-sama a trouvé étrange de me voir rentrer si tôt de mon expédition au monde des vivants. Je lui ai donc raconté cette histoire d'apparition de lapins et...-

- Attends..., _une image vint soudainement s'implanter dans la tête du shinigami remplaçant_, n-ne me dis pas que Byakuya s'est mis à réciter cette stupide formule en agitant comme un détraqué une brindille ?! »

Ichigo serait à coup sûr parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable s'il n'était pas en état de choc. Heureusement pour lui, Rukia vint le sortir de sa léthargie en lui administrant un highkick dans le bas du dos.

« Idiot, qu'es-tu en train de t'imaginer ?! A mon retour, j'ai presque tout de suite été convoquée par ma division. Taichô avait été pris dans la matinée par une violente quinte de toux. Cette histoire de magicien m'est donc totalement sortie de la tête... Jusqu'à ce que je revienne, le soir, au manoir. »

Le shinigami arqua un sourcil, interrogateur. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire.

« J-je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien ! Nii sama a simplement voulu tester, lui aussi, cette formule...

- Et tu vas me croire que, juste parce qu'il se nomme Byakuya Kuchiki, une quinzaine de lapins sont apparus pour lui ?!

- J-je..., _Rukia baissa les yeux, reprenant d'une voix faible_, **enfaitilssontvingtetun**.

- QUOI ?

- Il y en a vingt et un, les autres sont dans le placard. »

* * *

C'est ainsi que Byakuya Kuchiki déclara la guerre.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir ! Merci de vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! (^_^) Voici le dernier texte de la série _Lapin. _J'ai hésité à le publier car c'est celui que j'aime le moins, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Sinon, le prochain texte sortira sûrement du domaine humoristique, mais je n'ai plus trop d'inspiration en ce moment. Donc si vous avez des idées, ou, ne serait-ce qu'un thème/mot.. Après je ne promets rien (x_x) Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Reprenons depuis le début, _récapitula le lycéen, d'ores et déjà lassé par cette histoire_. On t'a fait le coup du lapin qui sort du chapeau, et l'envie de faire la même chose est tout naturellement venue à toi.._. _»

Elle hocha timidement la tête, n'osant plus poser les yeux sur son ami. La voix du jeune homme était calme. Bien trop calme. Et cet enfoiré de Renji l'avait abandonnée, prétextant devoir faire des courses à la supérette. Quand elle le tiendrait, celui-là, elle lui ferait payer cher le prix de sa lâcheté !

« Tu es donc allée voir Urahara, _poursuivit-il en s'affaissant sur son lit_. Il t'a donné une **super baguette magique **ainsi qu'une **super formule magique.** Super-formule-magique ayant d'ailleurs une ressemblance frappante avec le générique d'une vieille émission pour enfants...

- Ah non, ça je ne le savais pas !, _scanda brusquement Rukia, ébahie._ »

Ses pupilles améthystes s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche prit la forme d'un o parfait. Les paroles de la chanson lui avait plu ; qui sait, une fois le lycéen calmé, elle pourrait peut-être demander à visionner ladite émission...

Ichigo, lui, ne put s'empêcher, une nouvelle fois, de la trouver "_trognonne_". Si la shinigami, elle-même, se mettait à avoir ce genre de réactions, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau... Et puis merde, c'était lui, le mâle dominant ! Il ne devait pas craquer, sans quoi, cette squatteuse de placard finirait par transformer sa chambre en un vrai refuge pour animaux ! S'autorisant un soupir, le rouquin se promit de ne pas craquer.

« ... Passons, _continua, après quelques instants de silence, le Kurosaki._ Tu as donc ensuite fouillé dans mon armoire, puis, ne trouvant aucun couvre-chef à la hauteur, tu as jeté ton dévolu sur une casquette. »

Rukia opina du chef.

« Tu as fais plusieurs essais dans ma chambre - dont un sous mes propres yeux. Et ce n'est donc qu'après avoir **pitoyablement **échoué que tu es rentrée à la Soul Society dans l'espoir d'un quelconque miracle.

- Je pense qu'on peut présenter les cho-_, commença la brunette en se grattant la joue, gênée._

- Tu as ensuite tout rapporter à Byakuya, _la coupa-t-il_, mais, appelée en urgence par ta division, tu as tout laissé. En plan. Devant lui. »

Les sourcils bruns de la shinigami se froncèrent. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenait la discussion. Ce misérable gueux était en train d'insinuer quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas...

« Puis, quand tu es revenue, ils étaient tous là... Et il n'y avait plus aucune pièce à conviction.

- Pièce à...-

- Qu'a dit le suspect pour sa défense ?, _ça y est. Le mot était dit._

- Suspect ?, _Rukia arborait maintenant un air outré. La bouche grande ouverte, c'était à peine si elle parvenait à respirer. Malheureusement pour le shinigami, elle eut vite fait de se reprendre._ Paysan ! Comment oses-tu parler de Nii-sama ainsi ?! Il... I-Il... »

La jeune femme parut hésiter un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. D'un côté, si elle ne disait rien, c'était lui donner raison. Mais de l'autre...

« Il a dit qu'ils étaient pour moi. »

L'air béat et les joues rougies de la brunette ne furent pas au goût du shinigami remplaçant.

Mais alors pas du tout.

( Imaginez-vous la tête qu'aurait Yumichika si on lui disait que son nouvel uniforme lui faisait des grosses fesses, et là, vous comprendrez. )

Non pas qu'il soit jaloux, hein. Loin de vous cette idée ! C'est juste que...

Et puis merde, où voulait-il en venir ?!

« Et qu'il fallait que je les amène ici, à Karakura, _poursuivit rapidement Rukia, profitant de la soudaine rigidité de son ami._ Tu comprends, l'atmosphère du Seireitei est incontrôlable, les shinigamis ne sont pas affectés par cela, certes, mais il n'en est sûrement pas de même pour eux. »

Un peu plus, et il se serait laissé attendrir par la moue de la jeune femme. Après tout, elle ne pensait pas à mal et n'aurait jamais pu deviner que les choses finiraient par prendre cet envergure... Ichigo se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Avait-il été trop dur, avec elle ?

« Bref, on compte sur toi pour en prendre soin_, la voix de Renji, qui venait de réapparaître de je-ne-sais-où, le renvoya à la réalité._

- Je passerai le plus souvent possible !, _renchérit la jeune femme_, Je te fais confiance, Ichigo... Alors, ne me déçois pas ! »

Une nouvelle veine, palpitante, vint faire apparition sur la tempe du rouquin. Cette simulatrice... Il allait la tuer !

- HE !, _rugit-il_, croyez-vous sérieusement être en position de me demander quelque chose ?! Il est hors de question que je m'occupe de tous ces lapins ! Et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas les garder ! Il y en a beaucoup trop !»

Les deux vice-capitaines se regardèrent en silence. Il avait raison, ils le savaient.

« Mais alors... que va-t-on faire d'eux ?

- Et bien, _Ichigo, prit au dépourvu, hésita un instant, _je propose un simple retour à l'expéditeur_._ »

Il n'aimait pas être pris pour un imbécile. Or, en vendant cette chose à Rukia, Urahara l'avait indirectement escroqué, lui aussi, puisqu'il se trouvait maintenant impliqué.

« Ahah... Navré, Kurosaki-kun~ »

Surpris, les trois jeunes gens firent volte face, tombant nez-à-nez avec Kisuke Urahara qui se tenait, depuis je-ne-sais-combien-de-temps, à la fenêtre. Comme à son habitude, un éternel bob à rayures vertes masquait le haut de son visage ainsi que, sans l'ombre d'un doute, un regard amusé. Ni une ni deux, le lycéen s'apprêtait à s'élancer vers lui lorsqu'il fut coupé par une énième tirade du marchand.

« Comme le stipule le contrat que j'ai préalablement fait signer à Kuchiki san, je me retrouve dans l'impossibilité de reprendre ces charmantes petites bêtes, _Kisuke savourant ce moment tant attendu, prit son timbre de voix le plus hypocrite._ Ahah, je vois à votre regard, Kuchiki san, que vous n'étiez pas au courant de cette condition... Vous m'en voyez sincèrement navré. »

Urahara s'éventa doucement, prenant soin de cacher son grand sourire. Renji, statufié, semblait être resté au stade du "depuis-quand-est-il-là-?" tandis qu'Ichigo et Rukia, unanimes pour une fois, dégageaient tous deux une aura meurtrière. Le marchand sourit ; il aimait certes faire des coups foireux, mais veillait toujours à protéger ses arrières.

« Je me vois, néanmoins, au regret de contredire votre frère ; ces lapins n'auront aucun problème vis à vis de l'aura émanant du seireitei. Bon, et bien les affaires m'appellent. Au plaisir de vous revoir dans mon humble boutique ! »

Kisuke s'apprêtait à prendre la poudre d'escampette lorsqu'un détail attisa son attention.

« Oh, comme c'est touchant ! Kurosaki kun, il semblerait qu'un lapin t'aies d'ores-et-déjà adopté ! »

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de répondre ; Urahara avait disparut. Saleté d'escroc ! Lui aussi, il allait lui faire passer l'envie de le prendre pour un...

Oh.

Un sourire se dessina soudainement sur le visage du rouquin. Pour une fois, Ichigo se sentait presque heureux de la visite inopportune du marchand.

« Bon, il n'y a plus de problème ; ils repartent tous chez Byakuya ! Vous aurez le loisir de les voir chaque jour comme ça.

- SOT !, _Rukia choquée, venait de briser les tympans de ses deux congénères._ Je ne peux pas imposer cela à Nii-sama ! Et s'il contractait une allergie à leur poil ?! »

L'indulgence - ainsi que la bouffée d'affection - qu'avait éprouvé le Kurosaki vis à vis de la brunette s'envola aussitôt.

Alors comme ça, la demi-portion se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, à lui ?!

Pire que ça, elle le disait même ouvertement.

« Rukia, tu as cinq minutes pour TOUS les reprendre et disparaître, ou je te jure que je me chargerai, personnellement, de les faire disparaître ! »

La Kuchiki eut l'air passablement choquée. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt, tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Ces pauvres créatures étaient si mignonnes... Quel monstre ! Et dire qu'un adorable lapin se frottait à sa jambe, réclamant l'attention du roux... Mais l'heure n'était pas à la riposte ! Elle aurait bien des occasions de se venger ; il lui fallait maintenant évacuer tous ses petits rongeurs.

Ichigo soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit Rukia se diriger vers le placard. Elle les prit dans ses bras, leur chuchotant des mots doux avant de le fusiller du regard. Le lycéen leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêtait à rejoindre son lit lorsqu'il sentit un poids lourd sur sa jambe.

C'est alors qu'il le remarqua.

Enfin.

C'était un lapin de taille moyenne. Il semblait être angora : son pelage roux imposant lui donnait plus l'air d'une grosse boule de poils que d'un rongeur. Ses petits yeux noirs clignèrent de surprise tandis qu'Ichigo apposait sa main sur sa tête. Il était incroyable doux ! Les doigts d'Ichigo descendirent le long de son museau puis ils effleurèrent les fines moustaches de l'animal en de longs va-et-vient.

Tout à coup, il poussa un cri : le rongeur venait de le mordre à pleines dents.

Ichigo crut percevoir un sourire sadique sur le visage du lapin avant que celui-ci ne lui tourne le dos et se mette à gambader sur son lit.

« Oh, je vois que tu as fait la connaissance d'Ichigo !

Surpris, le Kurosaki se retourna et découvrit Rukia qui l'observait et, à en juger par son grand sourire, elle n'avait rien manqué de la scène. "Ichigo... ?" Le rouquin mit quelques instants pour percuter.

« I-Ichigo _?, il écarquilla les yeux. _Vous avez donnez mon prénom à ce lapin ?

- Oui ! Renji voulait lui donner un nom à consonance étrangère - c'est d'ailleurs lui qui les a presque tous nommés, mais pour celui-ci, c'est une idée de Nii sama !

- Hein ?, _le lycéen sentait le mauvais coup venir de loin,_ Byakuya a fait ça ? »

La brunette haussa les épaules et se détourna, laissant le lycéen dans la plus grande des incompréhensions. Ce fut finalement Renji qui, avec un grand sourire, mit fin au mystère :

_« **L'arrogance sans borne ainsi l'irrespect total dont fait preuve ce lapin n'est pas sans me rappeler le caractère aussi stupide qu'irréfléchi de Kurosaki Ichigo.** »  
_

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que Byakuya Kuchiki gagna le premier round.


End file.
